Phone Guy
Телефонный парень (англ. Phone guy) - предположительно бывший охранник. Аналог Телефонного парня из FNAF 1. Звонки На Первую Ночь ** **У вас есть 1 сообщение** *Гудок* Э-э, привет, привет, привет, младший диспетчер здесь, значит ты новый охранник здесь?, Да, это здорово, у нас наконец кто-то принялся на работу по срочному вызову. Ты знаешь. Ха-ха, мы по очереди стояли на ночной смене, потому что ты знаешь, кто-то должен был быть ночью, но с тобой, теперь у нас есть больше энергии, чтобы быть здесь в течение дня, видишь, мы, вероятно, будем много заняты, хм возможно, ты слышал о месте под названием пиццерия Фредди Фазбер, да, я думаю, что её закрыли вчера, я не знаю, почему, хотя, наверное, что-то, вроде налога, или что-то подобное, мне никогда не нравилось это место, у меня всегда было плохое предчувтсвие об этом, их пицца не так уж и хороша, во всяком случае, я думаю, что ты очень хорошо впишешься, персонал очень хороший, мы уверены, что поможем друг другу во всем, когда мы закрываемся вечером, чтобы убедиться, что столы, наверное, чистые, и что бы все тарелки были вымыты, прежде чем мы доходим до дня, э-э теперь, для того, чтобы сэкономить энергию, конечно, весь свет выключается, но не волнуйтесь, у нас есть лампа в офисе, которую ты можешь использовать. Если откроешь панель управления, ты сможешь использовать камеры в ресторане и все камеры получили новую функцию, это режим ночного видения, постарайся выбрать самый дешевый способ использовать этот режим, он возвращает цвета, что хорошо. Ты можешь использовать ночное видение активировав камеру когда ты готов О, И кстати, у нас есть функция безопасности в ресторане, которая ограничивает потребление энергии в нерабочее время, поэтому электроэнергии не увеличится в ночное время , в основном из-за счетов Если бы кто-то забыл выключить что-то, где-то, ты знаешь, теперь твой офис также является информационной областью, которую видно, поэтому снизу от окна, под столом должна быть кнопка отвечающая за дверь перед тобой, и слева и справа, есть электрические двери, это немного тупо, понимаешь, им нужно питание, чтобы быть закрытыми, я думаю, что некоторые компьютерные средства всегда проверяют, закрыты они, или нет, а может это безопасность, в случае, если место становится темным, как будто отключили электроэнергию, ты думаешь, что ты застрял бы здесь, но двери открываются автоматически, если это произойдет, все три двери приводятся в движение с электроприводом, так что, в принципе, я не использую слишком много энергии, в противном случае место полностью закроют, но, но не волнуйтесь, поскольку я сказал, что двери откроются, если это произойдет, ты не будешь в ловушке, я думаю, это все на сегодня, да, удачи в первую ночь здесь и, доброй ночи *трубка повешена* *ГУДОК* *ГУДОК* *ГУДОК* Перевод На Вторую Ночь Uh, hello, hello? Uh, see. I told you you'd do just fine. Anyway, I thought I'd mention, uh, we have this little list, of uh... problems... that we have observed of the animatronics over some time. Uh, it's nothing to be concerned about, but the animatronics do have a few... minor... glitches. Yeah. Uh, we're of course trying to get them fixed, but you should know some of them so you don't get, uh.. nervous, if you hear anything. Let me see... um, the animatronics sometimes start to walk around, on their own. Sometimes, in the morning, we find them in the strangest places. Ha ha, so you might see them walking around while you're here. Uh, let me see... Some of their sensors are a bit wonky. Oh, and in case the animatronics are experiencing violence towards a guest, the animatronic will try to seek out the cause and stop it. Yeah, I have no idea how it decides to do that, but it doesn't seem to mind it with the children though. It's weird. If there are children playing cops and robbers and one of them gets shot, you know, the animatronics don't really don't really do anything out of the ordinary. Except... after that day... Uh, the animatronics don't really seem to function properly around adults. Especially not around the staff. Uh, yeah. The animatronics seem to ignore you most of the time, you know, unless you come near them. And they just turn their heads. And look at you. Like if you've just told a bad joke, ha ha... I don't know, it's kinda creepy. Um, but yeah. We kinda had an accident, about a month ago. It seems to have, like, traumatized their systems, or something like that. Uh, anyway, we've replaced the faulty animatronic with some brand new ones. Yeah, so he's stored way in the back until we can get someone to fix him. Anyway, if I were you, I'd keep the other ones at a distance. And uh, use the doors if you have to. That would be it for now. Have a good night. Перевод Э-э, привет, привет? А, видишь. Я же говорил, что все будет хорошо. В любом случае, я хотел бы упомянуть, что у нас есть небольшой список... проблем... Которые мы замечали из за аниматроников в течение некоторого времени. Не о чем беспокоиться, но у аниматроников есть парочка... незначительных... неисправностей. Да. Мы, конечно, пытаемся их починить, но вы должны знать о некоторых из них, чтобы не получить ... не нервничай, если что-нибуть услышишь. Дай-ка подумать... Аниматроники иногда начинают ходить сами по себе. Иногда, утром, мы находим их в самых странных местах. Ха-ха, так что вы можете смотреть, как они ходят, пока ты здесь. Дай подумать... Некоторые из их сенсоров немного шаткие. О, и в случае, если аниматроник видит насилие по отношению к посетителю, он попытается найти причину и остановить ее. Да, я понятия не имею, как он решает это сделать, но, похоже, это не касается детей. Это странно. Если есть дети, играющие в полицейских и грабителей, и одного из них застрелят, ты знаешь, аниматроники на самом деле не сделают ничего необычного. Кроме... После этого дня... Похоже, аниматроники не очень хорошо работают среди взрослых. Особенно среди персонала. А, ну да. Аниматроники, кажется, проигнорируют вас большую часть времени, если только ты не приблизишься к ним. Или они просто повернут головы. Посмотри на себя. Как будто ты только что плохо пошутил, ха-ха... Я знаю, это немного жутковато. ЭМ, Но да. У нас вроде бы как случился несчастный случай, около месяца назад. Похоже, это травмировало их системы, или что-то в этом роде. В любом случае, мы заменили неисправного аниматроника на нового. И да, он хранится в подсобке, пока мы не найдем кого-нибудь, кто его починит. В любом случае, на твоем месте, я бы держал других на расстоянии. Используй двери, если понадобится. На данный момент это все. Доброй ночи. На Третью Ночь *BEEP* *You have 1 new message* *BEEP* *BEEP* Uh, Hello, Heh, Looks like you're doing fine job, i mean you still here, Heh, i mean you're already like, practically as good as the last guard we had, e..e except of course he got fired at the end, But, Yeah, He kinda damaged one of the animatronics during his shift, i mean a..a you won't do that, would you?, No way, umm, i guess you went a little crazy, You know, being alone in the dark each night, You know that character that the kids can draw on, Blank i think, uhh yea, i always really liked that one, it's really unconcept, uh yeah, His suit is made out of a special plastic stuff, i think that the kids can come in and graphology on him and start drawing on his head or something, on his arms, eyes, some others here thinks that he's scary, umm after at all guard shift thing w-w, We tried our best to fix him, But uh a part of his head and arms are a bit missing, but-but the kids doesn't see him in their minds, You know, they're not mature as you. umm yeah, from one week until his head got a real beating, so he might act a bit strange, umm like, He sometimes get to your office through the window, and he will manage to crack the glass slightly once, yeah, he can leave, by just shutting the window, so he doesn't break the glass, those old ones can't see the glass well, umm By the way, we're expecting more customers to over course of the next days, so the next week we may need you on the day shift too, umm, well anyway, Have a Good Night! *BEEP* Перевод *BEEB* *Ты имеешь 1 новое сообщение* BEEP* *BEEP Э-э, здравствуйте, хе, похоже, вы проделали прекрасную работу, я имею в виду вы все еще здесь, хех, я имею в виду, ты уже почти так хорошо, как последний охранник у нас были, е-е конечно его уволили в конце, но, да, он вроде как поврежден один из персонажей во время своей смены, я имею в виду..а вы не сделали бы это?, Нет пути, ум, я думаю, вы немножко сошли с ума, вы знаете, находясь в одиночестве в темноте каждую ночь, ты же знаешь, что характером, что дети могут рисовать на, Бланке я думаю, гм да, я всегда очень нравилось, что один, это действительно, ну да, его костюм сделан из специального пластика вещи, я думаю, что дети могут прийти и графологии на него и начать рисовать на голове или что-то, на его руки, глаза, некоторые другие здесь думает, что он страшный, умм-после всех смен охранников вещь з-з, мы старались изо всех сил, чтобы исправить его, но часть его головы и рук немного не хватает, но дети не видят его в своем сознании, вы знаете, они не зрелые, как ты. Умм-да, от одной недели до его головы получил реальное избиение, так он может вести себя немного странно, умм нравится, он иногда попадает в ваш кабинет через окно, и он сумеет взломать стекло несколько раз, да, он может уйти, просто закрыв окно, так он не сломает стекло, те старые не видят стекла хорошо, умм-кстати, мы ждем больше клиентов за курс следующего дня, поэтому на следующей неделе мы, возможно, потребуется вам на дневную смену тоже, ммм, ну все равно, спокойной ночи! На Четвёртую Ночь Transfer А.. Привет? Просто проверяю, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке. Помнишь того предыдущего охранника, о котором я тебе говорил? Да, сегодня нам позвонили из полиции. Видимо, он пропал без вести. Я думаю, что он на самом деле был немного сумасшедшим. Я помню, например, за день до своей последней ночи недели, он попросил меня быть с ним в его смену той ночью. Он сказал мне, что ему нужно что-то показать. Я знаю, это звучит безумно, верно? Хотя я отказался, он все же появился на смену. Так. Затем, конечно, на следующее утро мы узнали, что Бланк был серьезно поврежден. Затем мы проверили записи камер, и выяснили, что он принес гаечный ключ и полностью разбил Бланка. После этого он покинул здание в середине своей смены. Его нигде не было найдено на следующее утро. С ним никак могли связаться. Так что менеджер просто уволил его и послал ему письмо об увольнении, понимаешь? В любом случае, я оставлю тебя на работе. Да уж. Оставайся на месте, мы поговорим завтра. Спокойной ночи. На Пятую Ночь Перевод Оператор: "У вас есть два новых сообщения." *Первое сообщение* Телефонный парень: "Привет, как дела? (пьет воду), ты сейчас мог услышать что я пью воду, извиняюсь. Ну во всяком случае у меня есть одно последнее сообщение, которое я хочу сообщить тебе: Конечно, ты, наверное, заметил, ну, что есть Дополнительная дверь во второй комнате для вечеринок, ну которая на девятой камере... кажется. (кашляет) И это, ее нет на карте и видеокамерах. Потому что там нет ничего особенного. Это что-то на подобие кладовки. Э-э, мы туда особо сильно не заходим, даже я там не был не разу сам. Сейчас я просто хочу сказать тебе, что тебе не нужно беспокоиться о том, что это ошибка, что ее нет на карте, или о чем нибудь в этом роде. Ну в любом случае ты проделал большую работу. Я поговорю с тобой на следующей неделе. Ну спокойной ночи!" *Второе сообщение, расшифровано* ???: Вы должны не красть, ни фальшивые сделки, ни ложь лежащую друг на друге. Вы не клянитесь именем моим во лжи. Не будешь бесчестить имени Бога твоего. Я твой Господь. *Гудок* На Шестую Ночь Перевод Э-э, Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не нужно быть здесь сегодня, так? Хорошо, я думаю ты просто решили придти, эм. Э-э, *Дыхание* в любом случае, Э-э ты отлично работал на этой неделе, так что теперь пожалуй, тебе стоит отдохнуть, хорошо? Эм, увидимся на следующей неделе! Спокойной ночи. Внешность и Личность Его внешность не известна. Мы знаем только его голос. Он информирует игрока об истории пиццерии и об управлении. Поведение Телефонный парень звонит нам с первой ночи по четвёртую ночь. Можно считать, что его убил Крыс. Это подтверждает второе сообщение на пятую ночь, которое очевидно оставил Крыс. Факты * Является аналогом Телефонного парня из Five Nights At Freddy's. * Умирает на четвёртой ночи. Предположительно его убивает Крыс. * Как и во FNAF, он информирует нас. * То, что он умирает на четвертой ночи от Крыса (возможно), является отсылкой к Five Nights At Freddy's, где на четвертой ночи Телефонный Парень погибает от Золотого Фредди(возможно). Категория:Персонажи Категория:История Категория:Сюжет Категория:Люди Категория:Five Nights at Candy's Категория:Охранник